Tres Rosas
by Liuny
Summary: Luego de estar como estúpido pensando en Lily Evans, sin poder hacer más que suspirar, James Potter decide tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿O fue Sirius? viéndolo como su ultima oportunidad… JamesLily.


**Tres rosas**

**Resumen: **Luego de estar como estúpido pensando en Lily Evans, sin poder hacer más que suspirar, James Potter _toma cartas_ en el asunto, viéndolo como su ultima oportunidad…

**123456789123456789**

_Y rompiendo con todos los pronósticos de mis posibles actualizaciones. ¡Mi primer Het! Para que vean que yo también puedo ser como el resto XDD. Un James/Lily, bastante fluff, sin lemmon…_

1

James suspiró al ver pasar tranquilamente a Lily Evans por su frente sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Remus miró a Sirius. Éste simplemente negó encogiéndose de brazos. Peter miró al de lentes, y luego a los otros dos, y así pasó un buen rato. Los tres merodeadores restantes mirando a su amigo sufrir.

— Prongs… —Le llamó el perro. El aludido pegó un brinco.

— James¿Por qué no te le declaras y ya? —Preguntó el licántropo.

— ¿Y si me rechaza! —Exclamó con miedo—. ¿Estás loco¡No!

— Sino le dices nada James, te quedarás soltero por el resto de tu vida —Dijo con cuidado Worntail—. Además, estás enamorado de verdad, es más, para haber rechazado a Patricia de ese modo.

— ¡Peter¡No le metas el dedo en la llaga! —Dijo Sirius asustado de la reacción de su amigo.

— Hay que decir que… tiene razón —Todos incluyendo Potter se desanimaron aún más.

— ¡Es Lily Evans! La prefecta-soy-perfecta-y-más-en-todo-lo-que-hago-y-aparte-soy hermosa-y-no-lo-puedes-negar…

— Cof, cof —Sirius se atragantó ante esa oración.

— Y eso es lo que más amo de ella —Soltó acostándose de cubito abdominal en medio del pasillo mientras, Padfoot hacia corazones con la varita, hasta que recibió un codazo de Moony, el cual lo miró feo.

— ¡Se acabó James! —Recriminó el ojigris levantándolo algo harto. Llevaba en ese estado lo suyo—. Eres el play boy sex-simbol más bueno, después de mí, que ha tenido este puto colegio, eres A1 en juegos de seducción, luego de mí, está claro, y sino fuera porque me gustaran tanto las curvas femeninas te hubiese violado hace tiempo ya.

— ¡Sirius! —Gritó el ojidorado.

— Ejem, ejem… Claro que primero estás tú, Remus… en fin…, ya no me hagan perderme más —Se quejó ofendido—. Ejem… el punto es que ahora, en ese preciso momento, vamos a ir a estudiar…

— ¿Estudiar? —Unisonaron Peter y Remus.

— ¡Joer! Déjenme terminar —Profirió antes que se lo llevaran de urgencias a la enfermería—. Estudiar y crear la cita perfecta, que cualquier mujer caería rendida a tus pies… ¡Y todos vamos a colaborar! Y me importa una mierda si no lo quieres así ¡Vamos Moony, Worntail!

— Valla… ¿De verdad quiere emparejar a Evans con Él? —Susurró a Remus en el oído.

— Eso parece.

— ¿No y que no la traga?

— Nosotros conocemos el corazoncito de Sirius y lo que más le duele es que lastimen a James, o a cualquiera de nosotros. Ahora, lo que me preocupa es lo que vaya a salir de su loca cabeza.

—————————

— ¡Evans! —Gritó Sirius, deteniéndole en el pasillo.

— Black¿Qué quieres? —Expresó con disgusto. Ese hombre jamás le había caído bien.

— ¿Qué día tienes libre?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Di un día joder!

— A mí no me alces la voz Black, que, siendo sangre sucia puedo dejarte en la enfermería por algunos días.

— Estoy muy conciente de ello Evans, pero, esta vez vengo en son de paz, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué¿Te me vas a declarar? —Sirius la miró y respiró profundamente.

— ¡Hablamos ahora y punto! —Y sin esperar contestación se la llevó de allí.

— ¡Ponme otra vez la mano encima y comenzaré a gritar que estás tratando de violarme!

— No Evans, no te creas tan importante, no eres mi tipo de chica.

— ¿Y cual es¿James Potter? —Preguntó, y entre esa oración sarcástica se podía discernir rencor y ¿Celos?

— Omitiré el comentario, pero de James es de quien vamos a hablar.

— Ja…

— Escucha Evans, James es como mi hermano, y cuando a él le duele algo o sufre, lo puedo sentir como mío. Lleva en estado catatónico desde ya perdí la cuenta, y es por ti —Esta simple aclaración dejó un poco sorprendida a la pelirroja—. ¡Jamás lo había visto así de idiota! Casi no habla, no se mueve¡Ni siquiera insulta a los Slytherin!

— Pues, que se quede así, entonces.

— Escúchame con atención. Él, es una de las mejores personas que yo conozco. Sí, tal vez es algo pretencioso y presumido. Pero, es incapaz de dañar a nadie realmente —Le dijo recordando como en quinto le había salvado la vida a Severus Snape de su broma con el 'lobito'—. El fue el primero en aceptar sin miramientos a Remus aún sabiendo que era un licántropo…, él cuando mis padres me botaron literalmente de mi casa. Le rogó a sus padres que me dejaran vivir en su casa, hasta que yo pudiera tener la mía propia. ¡Es un pan de Dios! Sabes lo molesto que es, que las veinticuatro horas del día alguien se la pase suspirando por una sola persona.

— No es mí problema —Dijo un poco sorprendida de las revelaciones que acababa de escuchar, jamás había oído hablar a Sirius Black de ese modo.

— Te está preparando una sorpresa. Yo le di el empujón de que planeara algo para ti, para declarársete. Y ahora no tengo ni la menor idea que está planeando, pero, cuando te invite dirás que sí.

— ¿Quie…? —Pero no la dejó terminar de hablar sino que la miró fijamente.

— Mírame directamente a lo ojos y niégame que James no te gusta ni un poquito —La ojiverde lo único que hizo fue voltear la mirada—. Soy un Gryffindor, Evans, sí, pero, por mis venas corre la sangre Black, y soy bastante posesivo. No te agradará saber que te puede pasar si James sigue sufriendo así por tu culpa. ¡Crece cría! Deja de jugar al gato y al ratón¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste James?

— ¿Cómo sa…?

— Aish… mujer ¡Todos en Hogwarts lo saben! Excepto el tarado de James. Y esa amiga tuya soltó la lengua una noche en mi cama confesándomelo.

— ¡Que!

— James es una buena persona, no se acabará el mundo si llegas a tener novio Evans. No todo tiene que ser perfecto en este mundo y si te enamoraste de él, cuando menos dale la oportunidad, sabes, no todos tenemos esa suerte —Culminó así acercándose a la puerta para salir.

— Lo sobreproteges demasiado Black. ¿Qué hará él cuando te mueras? —Preguntó con una sonrisa conmovida en los labios. Eso que había hecho el ojigris era un acto que jamás pensó ver nunca en su vida.

— Entonces regresaré como fantasma Evans. Siempre que él me necesite me tendrá y yo sé que si fuera al revés, sería igual o mayor. Además, aún tengo que ser el padrino de la primera hija o hijo de James —Dijo volteando para guiñarle un ojo.

— ¡Black! —Le gritó, sintiendo como le ardía la cara, debía estar peor que su cabello.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con retintín gracioso. Sabía la reacción que iba a causar la pregunta.

— No te quiero como padrino de mi primer hijo… —Respondió, sorprendiendo al Gryffindor, pero, reponiéndose, respondió.

— Hay pequeña Lily… pues ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Eso ya estaba decretado desde hace mucho… antes que James comenzara a babear irremediablemente por una niñita como tú.

— Entonces, en venganza yo seré la madrina de tu primer hijo.

— Tsk, tks Evans. Yo no soy hombre de una mujer.

— Ya te veré Black.

— Como digas chiquilla —Y se fue de ahí con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. No era tan desagradable después de todo.

—————————

— Evans —Susurró James deteniéndola en el pasillo. Todo se detuvo, hasta los profesores que pasaban por ahí en ese momento miraron expectante.

— ¿Qué quieres Potter? —Dijo con su mejor máscara.

— Acepta esto —Le soltó rápidamente dándole una caja transparente y habían dentro habían tres flores, una rosa negra, una blanca, y una roja—. No digas, ni preguntes nada, sólo dime si podrías salir en sábado conmigo cerca del lago… —Lily se podía morir de la risa con la cara de trauma que cargaba el merodeador, y relajando la cara y por primera vez en su vida, le regaló una sonrisa.

— Claro¿A que hora?

— Bue… bua… ah… ehh… —Balbució sintiendo como su cara enrojecía.

— ¿A las doce te parece bien?

— A las doce estaría perfecto —Todos soltaron en aplausos y los ovacionados se dieron cuenta que tenían público. Y los dos se sonrojaron.

—————————

— ¡A James le va a dar un sofocón si el puto reloj no pasa a otro minuto! —Gritó Sirius También estresado, es más, él estaba más nervioso que el propio Prongs.

— Calma Sirius sino el que terminará en una cama de la enfermería serás tú —Le trató infructíferamente de calmar Remus.

— ¡Maldito reloj! Mueve, mueve —Dijo pateándolo levemente. El ojos avellanados, solamente caminaba de un lado a otro como _león enjaulado_ por la sala común mientras Lily en el cuarto de chicas era ayudada por sus amigas a arreglarse.

Cuando bajó fue como si los ángeles hubieran comenzado a descender del cielo. Sirius, le cerró la boca a James y le limpió la baba que comenzaba a manchar el traje. La mujer estaba, tan sencilla que la hacía espectacular. Un vestido blanco perlado como de seda de tiritas, y unos zapatos de tacón blancos mate. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente sombreados en un tono tornasolado y sus labios con un simple brillo algo escarchado, sus mejillas habían sido coloreadas con un poco de colorete rosado, y traía en las manos el regalo de James, bastante sonrojada.

— ¡Dile algo tarado! —Le despertó Sirius dándole una colleja.

— H-hola —Dijo parándosele al frente Lily.

— H-ho bu… —Sirius le metió otro zape, pero, Remus lo jaló de una oreja, Peter lo jaló del brazo, y se lo llevaron de allí alegando que ya había hecho suficiente por ese día, o que acaso tenía pensado ser el mesero de la cita—. Estás, bellísima E…

— Puedes decirme Lily.

— Umh, claro Lily —La pelirroja pensó que se oía muy bien su nombre en sus labios.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— ¡Si claro! —Le cedió su brazo como todo un caballero. El cual ella aceptó gustosa. Padfoot, Moony y Worntail les llenaron el camino de rosas blancas y rojas mientras salían de la sala común, que desaparecían al llegar al suelo.

—————————

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Dijo la ojiverde rompiendo el silencio agradable que se había creado entre ellos, llevaban caminando por el lago, mucho tiempo, a veces hablando de cosas triviales, a veces guardando silencio, a veces observando el paisaje…

— Claro —Concedió aún nervioso.

— ¿Por qué las tres rosas?

— Ha…, eso —Se detuvo—. Es la única manera que encontré de decirte mis sentimientos. Tres rosas, tres años que sé que estoy enamorado de ti. La rosa negra, significa todo lo que he sufrido en estos años pensando en ti y torturándome con tu presencia sin poder hacer nada más. La rosa blanca, es que mis sentimientos hacia ti son puros y eternos, y la rosa roja es que te amo y te deseo —Armándose de valor, sacó de su chaqueta un estuche de terciopelo morado—. Lily, te voy a contar una anécdota de mi pasado. Mi padre, me dijo que yo a la primera sabría quien sería la mujer que me acompañaría hasta los últimos días de mi vida. Que yo poseía ese poder, la primera vez que te vi, lo primero que pensé fue ahorcarte…, no te miento.

— Oh, James… yo.

— Termina de escuchar… pero, el destino es caprichoso, Sirius siempre se anda quejando de eso, jeje, sé que no se llevan bien. Pero, es una buena persona y lo quiero como mi hermano, lo siento, esto, siempre me pego hablar de Sirius, eso hace habladurías, ejem… lo siento de nuevo —La mujer solo rió jovialmente—. Liliams Evans, ni siquiera hemos sido novios, y, ni siquiera me conoces bien, eso es bien fácil. Pero, voy a seguir el consejo de mi padre y lo que me dictan mis sentidos —Abrió el estuche; allí había un simple collar de eslabones pequeños con un dije en forma de corazón, que se notaba era un relicario—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando te sientas lista? —Ésta había quedado en shock ¿Le estaban pidiendo matrimonio? Aquel ser, el hombre más mujeriego que ha tenido Hogwarts (después de Sirius) estaba sin pensárselo mucho y con toda tranquilidad, proponiéndole matrimonio, un compromiso real con un… bueno, collar… en mano.

— Yo.

— Siento si te abrumé —Guardó con ganas de irse a llorar, pero ésta simplemente lo abrazó.

— No seas tontito… yo también te amo James —Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por los ojos de James. ¿Hace cuanto que no se sentía así?

— ¿Estás aceptando?

— Estás llorando… —Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas—. Y sí, acepto casarme contigo, ya que tu has tenido la audacia de seguir un presentimiento yo también seguiré los míos.

— ¡Gracias! Lily, se que soy un tonto, un estúpido, corto de mente y a veces un tanto pretencioso pero… —Esta le puso un dedo en la boca.

— Yo también tengo mis defectos James.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

— Ara… ¿James Potter pidiendo permiso para besar a una chica¿Quién lo diría?

— Remus dice que me has domesticado —Susurró bajito.

— Ellos son tus adoraciones, me voy a poner celosa —Dijo rozando sus labios—. Están, espiándonos por cierto —Le susurró en la oreja.

— Lo sé. Ellos me dieron la fuerza para confesarte todo esto, pero, si quieres los maldigo —Dijo sin separarse.

— Nah, déjame a Black a mí.

— Ouch… pobre de mi Siri, pero, no me lo destroces mucho ¿Vale? Que luego anda llorando como un bebé por su pobre cara.

— ¡Jaja! Ok.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, el atardecer regalaba las mejores tonalidades naranjas, rojas y un anormal rosado. Se unieron en un dulce beso, mientras el sol comenzaba a desaparecer por el oeste alumbrándolo todo a su paso.

— Yo quiero uno así —Dijo Peter comiendo grageas.

— No seas tarado —Le dijo Sirius, pegándole en la cabeza.

— Ya Sirius no te desquites con el pobre de Peter porque te quitaron a James.

— ¡A mí no me quitaron a James! —Gritó tan fuerte que la parejita volteó, y por primera y última vez en sus mentes quedaría grabado el día en que Sirius Black se sonrojó de vergüenza, mientras que los otros cuatros se echaron a reír con ganas al verlo.

**Fin**

_No quedó exactamente como yo quería, pero, creo que plasmé más o menos la historia. No pidan continuación, no hay, no sé si es muy común, no leo este tipo de fanfiction. Simplemente fue algo que se me pasó por la mente. Y en un atacaso, lo escribí. Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado tan horrible, como verán es mi primer y lo más seguro único fic, enteramente de los merodeadores, haciéndole honor a una de las pocas parejas Het de Harry Potter que se robaron mi corazón. _

_Atte. Liuny. _


End file.
